The other side
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Can two people, torn away from each other, ever regain what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first Inuyasha and Harry Potter crossover attempt, so don't whine. Still working on the other stories of mine so yes, I'm procrastinating just slightly but I have this irritating thing called life that I do outside of Fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: Why would I claim any of these works as mine? I'm not that good, no I just like messing with them all and making the world turn on its head. Its surprisingly entertaining after a bit.**

* * *

 _Hello from the outside…_

 _At least I can say that I tried…_

 _To tell you I'm sorry…_

 _For breaking your heart…_

 _ **Hello by Adele (nightcore version or not)**_

* * *

The snow fell silently onto the normally busy streets of London as a silent figure slowly made its way through a graveyard before stopping before a single gravestone. A single pale hand reached out and lightly traced the two names on the stone before the figure turned sharply away and left the graveyard. Piercing eyes gleamed in the faint light from the far off houses as the figure turned one half of a circle and vanished with a quiet snapping noise.

The figure reappeared just a couple of blocks away from a large stately house that could have belonged to royalty. A quick flick of a wrist allowed an old and gnarled piece of wood to drop from its hiding place inside of an arm holster into the figure's hand as it was swiftly moved in an easy movement, speaking of much practice. Within moments of the movement the wood was once again stored in the arm holster and the figure started forward toward the closest window of the house. Stopping just a few feet away from the window, the figure could easily see inside the large room and study the small gathering inside. A young woman with expressive light brown eyes and dark hair held in a long ponytail stood with a wrapped box in her arms, presenting it to another female. This female was older and had darker brown eyes than the girl and had shorter black hair, though not by much. She was seated by a silver haired male dressed within red robes of older times. Two furry, twitchy dog ears on the top of his head proclaimed his hanyō status to any who knew of them.

Dim eyes slowly traveled to the fourth person in the room, a silver haired male wearing a white kimono with red and black decorations was sitting next to an empty seat that was directly behind the first female. The twin markings on his left cheek was only slightly visible from where his hair had fallen forward and his eyes were focused away enough for nothing to be seen of them. The eyes focused upon the gathering slowly shut, noting that there were more people in the room but not caring about them.

A sharp breeze brushed past the figure, allowing the hood to slide away from the face just slightly enough for long hair to get blown with the wind as the person turned away from the window. Slowly walking back to the place that had served as an apparition point, the person lowered the hood, revealing a black mark situated on his forehead that took the form of a circle within a triangle bisected by a line before the points that came from the line and triangle branched into delicate swirling marks that almost looked like writing.

Reaching the spot he had appeared at, he glanced back to catch upon light brown eyes staring at him before they pointedly looked away. A slight twist of his lips was all that showed that he was affected by that one look, that one look that spoke of so much. With a sharp turn away he vanished once more. The snow continued to fall softly, slowly erasing his footsteps, faint as they had been.

The male reappeared in a dank house that had clearly seen better days. The male flinched away from the stench before resolutely making his way over to the closest fireplace and allowing his magic to coax it into bearing a fire. Within moments, a large fire was there, crackling merrily. The male frowned and tossed in a handful of powder that he snatched from a pot sitting next to the fireplace. He flames went green and he gracefully stepped in the flames before murmuring

"Crest Manor. Lord of the Shadows."

With a whoosh the figure vanished and reappeared in another house, this one much nicer and more taken care of. The male stepped into the room and was instantly beset by small creatures commonly known as house elves. Small creatures with large eyes and ears wearing a formal uniform that was black and simply had the symbol that rested upon his forehead upon their chests in red to contrast with the black of the uniform. The babbling of the house elves made him aware of the fact that he was shivering from the cold weather he had just been standing in for what had been a long time. The house elves wasted no time in bustling him over to a warm bath and then into the large bedroom where he was clothed in the light winter kimono that he had taken to wearing due to comfort. With a slight snarl the house elves vanished, leaving him alone in the room. He looked out the window to see no snow in sight and warmer weather than where he had been. He turned away from the balcony and glanced at the pictures that never left the mantle located within the room. He focused especially on the one in the middle, featuring a small girl with light brown eyes and dark hair next to a small green imp wielding a staff with two heads decorating the top of it, and behind them was the male himself next to the silver haired male that had been wearing the white kimono only now he also had armor covering his body along with a furry appendage resting on his right shoulder. Behind them was a large two headed dragon. He tore his eyes away from the picture and plodded determinedly to the large bed to get some sleep. Once he had settled on one side, a habit he never seemed to be able to break, he allowed the silent tears that he had refused to let fall for so long as he remembered a happier time when he wasn't along. He closed his eyes and murmured to himself

"Good night…Sesshōmaru."

Dull orbs closed as he released himself into sleep and tired to avoid the memories that would always plague him.

* * *

 _Harry, known now as Haru, smiled as he headed eagerly back toward where he knew that his friends and also his possible mate were waiting for him. It had been a couple of decades since he had managed to land himself within Feudal Japan and also managed to awaken the demon blood that he had gotten from both of his parents. Surprisingly, or not considering his luck, his parents had been Inu Hanyō, one red and one black. He had ended up gaining his father's coloring, marking him as a shadow inuyōkai, able to work with shadows and travel within them just as easily as the white inuyōkai flew. What had just added to the perfect happenstance was that instead of being hanyō like his parents, he was a full yōkai with all the benefits, and downsides, of being one of the last of the shadow inuyōkai alive._

 _Haru was broken out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of one of the females that had appeared at the courts along with Sesshōmaru's mother. He tilted his head as she glared at him before backing him into a nearby unused room._

 _She sneered at him and informed him that he would break off any relationship with 'Lord Shesshōmaru-sama' or else the child ward of his, Rin, would appear dead with his scent all over the scene. She mentioned a deadline but Haru had stopped listening. They would kill Rin? Rin was Sesshōmaru's whole life. Heck, he had been overcome with grief at the fact that he was unable to revive her the second time she had met with death. She was on her last chance of life and there was no reviving her again after this time. The sudden vanishing of the female jolted him out of his thoughts as he slumped back against the wall as he realized that he had no choice. He would not let Sesshōmaru live through Rin's death again. Haru steeled his heart for what he would have to do and left the room._

 _He had left the palace of the West two days later, leaving his friends feeling betrayed and angry and his mate, confirmed by the magic of his yōkai and his own magic, with a broken heart and no explanation of his actions. Haru refused to look back to see the results of what he had done even as his heart broke inside of him as well. He had chosen his path and true to the path he would remain. Even if it killed him from the inside._

* * *

Haru, now going by the name Hadrian, jolted up with a stifled cry as he shuddered from the remembrance. He glanced at the clock on the wall and stifled a sigh. Only three hours of sleep. He certainly wasn't sleeping again tonight so that would have to do. He cursed to himself, knowing that the silent visit he had made before he went to sleep was the reason for the reoccurrence of the dream but he had needed to see him again, even if it was only from a distance. It was a punishment of sorts, seeing what he had given up to save his mate, however, he kept it up because otherwise he might forget and he was sure that the blasted female was just waiting for that to happen. He wouldn't let it. No, he wouldn't.

* * *

Hadrian ended up back in the graveyard four years later, when the spring feel in the air was giving way to summer. The graveyard was now green with plenty of grass and flowers. He placed himself at the grave he had come to visit and began to reflect upon what had been happening out load, as if the occupants of the grave could hear him. They couldn't, but it was nice to imagine. Night had come and gone before he moved away from the position he had assumed and left the graveyard. He hesitated slightly before giving into the inevitable and apparated to the exact same location as last time. He repeated the wand gestures that hid his scent and magic and any noise he might make that would allow the inhabitants to know he was there. He stood farther away this time, still easily able to see the group, this time in the yard, relaxing. He had purposefully chosen a place to appear where no one in the house or yard would be able to see him. He didn't leave his position, content to watch them and give no indication he was there. The only reason that the young female from before, _Rin_ , had been able to see him was because he had been careless a while back and she had known he would be there at around that time. It happened like clockwork every year. She only knew about that visit though, luckily. After being claimed as a child of a yōkai, her life had extended to match the one who claimed her as a child. Sesshōmaru, being daiyōkai, would live for as long as he wanted, therefore extending Rin's life as long as his. She could still easily be killed though, otherwise he might have been tempted to explain why he had done what he had done that day to Sesshōmaru to see if his mate would possibly forgive him.

Hadrian stayed for half the day before he left the area by apparition, removing the spells placed on him as soon as he reappeared. He returned to the house he lived in across the ocean knowing that the house elves would be worried as to why he was late.

* * *

 _Haru stood across from Sesshōmaru, both of his magic forces urging him to go and spill on what the female demon had said. His will, however, was too strong for his magic to stop and he allowed the vicious words that he knew would hurt his mate and his friends the most to spill from his lips, calling his friends disgusting, horrible, and words that he knew would cross a line with them. His mate, however, had taken the worst of the verbal attack, being called worthless and unworthy of having Haru as a mate possibility, refusing to acknowledge himself as Sesshōmaru's true mate while he was saying all of this. If Sesshōmaru didn't know, then he might be able to move on. For Haru now, there would be no one else. As soon as he was finished with his verbal attack, he left the room, grabbing the belongings he had already packed before he left the palace, aiming for the unknown to ensure that Rin would be safe. This was the best action he had been able to take. Rin would be safe…that was all that mattered and Sesshōmaru would still have a chance for another since he didn't know what Haru was fully aware of. Haru would survive, he always did. After all, Death preferred him alive too much to allow the wielder of his items to die._

* * *

The third time Hadrian visited the graveyard, it was raining. It had been raining consistently for two days now but he was determined to continue his schedule. As always, he remained in the graveyard long enough to tell his parents' grave what had been happening. The only time he refrained from doing this was when he had been a bit late to getting to Sesshōmaru's house in winter. After he had finished that, he had gone to his next stop. He went slightly halfway between where he had been last time and when he had visited in winter. He would walk in the nearby magical/supernatural alley next before returning home to his worrying house elves. He peered inside to see everyone but Sesshōmaru present. Hadrian frowned thoughtfully before dismissing it. Sesshōmaru had probably just gone up to his rooms to relax instead of remaining on the ground floor with everyone else. He didn't stay as long as he normally did when he did this. Part of this visit would be taken up by the visit to the alley nearby after all.

Hadrian loved walking through this alley, loved to see the baubles that Rin had enjoyed looking at when she was a child and they travelled together. The stores that held the interest of Sesshōmaru, others that held Inūyasha's attention, then Miroku's, Sango's, Kagome's, Shippō's, Kohaku's stores even. They all had a branch here in this alley and once they had even held things that kept his attention. No longer though, that store had gone to a different alley a couple of decades ago, leaving nothing in the alley for Hadrian to prefer over another. Not many were roaming the streets at the moment, the rain doing a good job of keeping people, supernatural and yōkai alike inside. Glancing in the window of one of Rin's passion, he allowed a bitter smile to appear for a moment. Looking away he ended up glancing inside of a new shop, a tea shop it appeared. And seated at the window seat, just happening to be glancing out at the rain, was Sesshōmaru, his golden eyes with slit pupils focusing directly into Hadrian's dull emerald eyes with a matching pair of slit pupils.

The first time Sesshōmaru had been able to see him since the argument long ago and they were separated by a plane of glass. Hadrian had to fight the self-deprecating smile that wanted to appear. An invisible barrier between them, how ironic…

* * *

 **Okay, no I don't often watch Inuyasha, so this is probably horribly AU but I really don't care too much. Yes, Harry is Master of Death, blah blah blah and all that and no he did not ever hook up with Ginny. No, I don't have anything against Ginny, I just don't see Harry getting together with someone who has similar looks to his mother. He may look like his father but he's not. Anyway, this was just a random thought in my mind when I was listening to music. I would include lyrics of the song, but, and I am unsure of this so if I'm wrong feel free to correct me, I have heard that there is a rule not allowing lyrics to be placed in a story. Also, I listen to a lot of songs with the nightcore version so what I listen to might differ a bit in tempo and voice from one that you might. I might write more on this but that all depends on the response I get from this first chapter. If you like it, give me a comment. If you have a question, give me a comment. If you have a constructional complaint, give me a comment. Shooting me a flame simply because you don't like my story is stupid and I will be laughing when I read it. Also, if you are going to shoot a pointless flame then please make sure you spell as correctly as possible so I don't have to decipher too much. If English isn't your first language then go ahead and make mistakes, no one is perfect at a language that is not their first one. Hope everyone is having a good start to the New Year, even if it's a bit late for the first.**

 **Sayonara, SF**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

**Okay, this is the second chapter and I know that I gave you an evil cliffhanger last chapter and you're all eager to see how Sesshōmaru will interact with Harry now, but I hate to tell you all that this chapter has now gone back to the beginning of all this fun. In fact, I was so cruel to you in the first chapter, since that was actually part of the middle of this entire story. But, it did catch your attention, which was the entire point. This is the beginning. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If you believe I own Harry Potter or Inuyasha I think you need a new brain. No hard feelings but I think your current one has reached its expiration date.**

* * *

 _The time will come_

 _When you will have to rise_

 _Above the rest and prove yourself_

 _Your spirit never dies_

 _ **Warriors by Imagine Dragons (nightcore version or not)**_

* * *

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sighed as he relaxed for the first time that day. He hated the Dursley's household, but they didn't have the false friends stalking him like a wounded animal twenty four seven like Hogwarts did. He could at least hide in his room to get away from the Dursley's. His stalkers, however, had access to any place he did. Except here. Here was his sanctuary, although no one knew that he had been coming here since it was considered a 'dark' place. Stupid prejudiced sheeple.

Harry sighed again and looked up at the massive head statue located within the Chamber of Secrets. Surprisingly, this entryway was more of an illusion than a real place. The real entryway looked much better than this hyped up snake filled place filled with puddles of water. The trick to gaining access was to enter the mouth of the statue. That would bring him to the real entryway and the illusion one would not reappear until he left the Chamber. The illusion was somehow anchored inside of a false dimension that would cover the real dimension when it was triggered. Harry had no clue how that was but the runes carved into the walls were probably the key. He only recognized a few of them, having self-studied ever since third year when he was blocked from taking Runes. Stupid manipulative old goat had decided that Divination was the class for him to take and wouldn't let him leave. The stupid manipulative old goat had been making a lot of life choices like that. Harry had wised up to the little act going on with the old goat and his stalkers when he was in the hospital his first year.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry blearily opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened after he had…disintegrated his former professor. Merlin, that was not something he wanted to remember doing. Harry glanced around, hoping to distract himself from that horrible memory. White walls, white pressed sheets on unruffled beds set at regular intervals on both sides…he had a very bad feeling that he had ended up in the hospital portion of Hogwarts. He hadn't actually been here yet, despite what all he, Ron and Hermione had gotten up to so far. He counted that as a miracle, however, that miracle seemed to have finally ended. His eyes caught on the glittering items near the end of the bed, he may have been nearsighted but he could still see shiny things. They were just blurry as all hell. He squinted slightly, making out cards and candy wrappers. What on earth?_

 _Before he could contemplate the mystery of having cards and candy at the end of his bed, he heard the rustling of someone coming closer to the Hospital Wing's doors. Falling back on the quickly learned lessons of the Dursley household, he slumped back into a comfortable position and faked sleeping. He was quite good at it by now, his uncle had made sure of that early on in his life. Not on purpose, of course, but still. What did they expect when they always seemed to enjoy having very loud conversation right outside his door in the hopes that he would try to peek out. More time to wham his head and body into something solid. Why waste sleep when you had that to do, right? That was always their motivation._

 _He made sure to place his breathing pattern as if he was asleep, reflexively glad that he hadn't tried to sit up before he heard the noise. That had helped him out. The doors to the Infirmary swung open almost silently, a small creak alerting him to the fact that they had opened. He heard…one, no three, sets of footsteps that halted next to his bed. If he wasn't Dursley trained then he might have been tempted to peek. No, he could identify with voice just as easily. He only had to hear it once and he could identify it easily._

" _Headmaster, when will the money be filed into an account? You never really specified, plus my mum wishes for a larger deposit once he starts spending some of the time at the house."_

 _Huh, who would have thought, Ron actually sounded slightly intelligent as he begged for more money. What a surprise…_

" _Now, now Mr. Weasley, the money will be deposited shortly and your mother knows that her cut of his money will grow larger when Harry goes to the Burrow this summer after spending time at his Aunt's."_

 _Oh alright, that was Headmaster Dumbledore, apparently he had long fingers reaching into parentless orphan's accounts, his at the top of the list. He would have to read up on goblin culture for a bit so that he could change that as soon as possible. Perhaps his 'Uncle' would be nice enough to take him to London during the summer, well, either that or be blackmailed into it. Oh the plotting he could do. It would be easy with blackmail, he had so much of it, like the fact that he was enjoying his secretary's presence in more than one ways. Oh yes, he Aunt would love to hear that. So would the neighbors now that he thought about it…Oh wait, the conversation was still going on, and it seemed like a new player had begun talking too…_

" _Grandfather, have you managed to get into his family vault yet?"_

 _Hermione too, huh? Wait…back up, GRANDFATHER?! The ever-loving F***?! How the hell does that work? Her parents must be old if he's her grandfather, unless of course, he's the great grandfather and she just left of the word 'great'. That might make a bit more sense, plus this new information certainly helped to explain Hermione's knowledge of the magical world. Or rather, her mixmatched knowledge. Seriously, she seemed knowledgeable on some things and ignorant on others. What was she being taught? How to manipulate 101? Oh, wait, he was missing the conversation…_

" _-goblins are the worst beings to try to manipulate. It takes careful work to do it correctly. I'm sure by this time next year, I will have found a slight opening to enable myself to enter his family vault. After all, I am the venerable and wise headmaster watching over a student under my supervision. It just works in my favor that I am registered as his magical guardian. It would have been much more difficult if the Potter Wills had been read and acknowledged, however, since I sealed them, they will not trouble me at all."_

 _Yeah, he was definitely going to need to read up on goblin culture, and soon. Well, he was good at playing the manipulative game with his relatives. Surely, he could make them stop off at Diagon Alley on the way home so that he could gather a few essentials. He would need them…_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

That had been an interesting return from Hogwarts. He had easily convinced his uncle to stop at the Alley for a bit, and he didn't even need to bring in the secretary blackmail. If he were really a Lion then that act would have made his queasy, however, he was not just a lion, and chimeras, no matter what they were combined of, knew how to survive. He had gotten help from the Dursley's for his survival instinct though.

His time at the Dursley's had helped him tremendously, making him sneaky, able to act, and above all, to keep tricks to himself, before he had turned nine. He had managed to manipulate the walrus, his Uncle Vernon, into signing both boys up for hand to hand combat lessons and weapon training lessons not even a month after his seventh birthday, not that he knew it as such. Dudley, also known as baby whale, had dropped out within weeks but Harry had stayed in, moving through the ranks and keeping himself in the classes by swiping some of Dudley's pocket money. He got plenty of it and didn't even notice when it went missing. Stupid bastard was so blind that he never even saw Harry nab it right out of his pocket when he was devouring the cake he got almost every day. How much cake can Baby Whale go through in one day? Turned out, Baby Whale could go through one and a half cakes before he had to visit the bathroom. The rest of the cake went to Walrus. Giraffe, also known as Aunt Petunia, never ate the cakes herself, then again, she also didn't cook the cakes herself. She could burn water at times, no, the pleasant chore of making food, and cakes, for Walrus and Baby Whale was Harry himself. So, if Harry nabbed some money while Baby Whale was chowing down on his hard work, meh, no biggie. Baby Whale would just figure he already put it away. Harry didn't always do that, though. Sometimes, he would actually get the money through legal means by helping out someone a couple of miles away, out of the reach of rumors from his relatives. Harry enjoyed doing both ways. The legal way because not everyone acts like his relatives and the 'other' way as because he had earned it from all the chores he was forced to do. Baby Whale would have been very put out by the fact that a lot of the money spent buying the blunt practice sword Harry used during weapons training was the allowance he was given freely. Harry wouldn't tell though, not even for the look on Baby Whale's face. He liked his classes. Even while going to Hogwarts, Harry kept up the exercises for the classes. He also had brought muggles books and magical books about how to act like a noble to self-study too. That helped immensely when studying the goblin culture. They were almost akin to bankers who hated having too much time wasted. Their favorite saying was 'time is money' after all. But back to the runes…

The runes that he knew were on the wall were for secrecy, space, time, and deception. There were others that he could possibly identify but those were the ones that were consistently repeated. The only reason he had actually bothered to put this much effort into reading and learning runes was because as the last of his line he needed to know these things to help the estate. Learning he was a lord, of course, had surprised him. Then again, that surprise wasn't half as large as the one the sheeple would have if they knew who was helping to train him and advise him.

Salazar Slytherin himself, or rather, a life sized painting on Salazar Slytherin. That had shocked him the first time he had seen it too. The more shocking part was the fact that he, as creator of the Chamber, had made it so that his painted self could actually leave the painting as long as he remained in the Chamber. Of course, that was before he had done a ritual to anchor his soul into the painting as well. That had been a bit of shock, really. The garbage fed to the public was that he had left, but no, the Founders had come up with that explanation to explain away Salazar's sacrifice to keep the enemies from gaining access to Hogwarts. There was more, though. Salazar and Godric, heck, maybe Rowena and Helga as well, were demons, or yōkai, as they explained it. Godric had been a large red lion, and Salazar had been what he called a changeling shadow inuyōkai. Salazar had also been kind enough to point out that inuyōkai looked like wolf like dogs. Inu meant dog, but the changeling part had stumped Harry for a moment because sure, he had picked up some Japanese as a hobby to pass time but he didn't quite understand what a changeling yōkai was. Salazar had been nice enough to explain it. A changeling yōkai was a yōkai born from two hanyōs. Since he was an inuyōkai, he had explained the inuyōkai changeling. An inuyōkai changeling could only be conceived from a shadow inu-hanyō and a crimson inu-hanyō. For poor Harry, who had no clue what shadow and crimson meant, Salazar had simplified it into being a black wolf like dog and a red wolf like dog, only not because they were both hanyō. So they had pointed dog ears that were the color of the dog they were half of but otherwise they had human appearance, well, claws in human form were a given, as were the fangs. However, that wasn't the only specification. Both of the Hanyō had to have a rare human day, not just one that would happen every month. The ones Salazar's parents had possessed was his father, the shadow hanyō, had been birthed on an eclipse, which made his human night on the eclipse nights. Not very common at all, and his mother had been born on a solstice moon combined with a harvest moon. Another rare occurrence. What also made it rare for changeling inuyōkai to be born was the fact that both parents had to have shadow inuyōkai in their blood. Mix with the fact that most shadow inuyōkai mated with shadow inuyōkai and you have the recipe for a very rare inuyōkai that had more than one form. Salazar had been gifted with the wolf like dog form of his birth, a black lion to match his mate except with a different color, a large basilisk with black scales and red lines decorating the serpentine body, and his final form he had only seen but had never been able to change into it. He had called it a Hellhound form and had claimed that all changeling yōkai had some kind of hell form, not just the inuyōkai. Also, no hellhound looked the same. For instance, Salazar had described his as more of a Doberman type of hellhound. He had documents that revealed another changeling inuyōkai that had lived in the Warring Era of Japan that had been known as the Western Lands under the rule of an Inuyōkai simply titled as Inu no Taisho. That changeling had possessed a hellhound form that looked similar to a German Shepherd Husky mix only with a feline touch to the form with a long feline tail. The strange thing was that the form had possessed a scaled underbelly and red eyes. Salazar had an awed look on his face when he was describing this hellhound. Apparently, it was a form that only the true Hellhound possessed but this hellhound had been a changeling. Salazar had confided that he wouldn't mind meeting this changeling, if only to find out how he had a hellhound form that matched the true Hellhound form. Speculation had also described the changeling having spat fire at the enemy but as speculation, Salazar wasn't sure whether or not it was true. He hadn't been able to shoot fire in his hellhound form but theoretically the original Hellhound had been able to do so. Salazar had said that if there wasn't documentation saying that it was a changeling and not the true Hellhound, then he would have thought the hellhound that fought with the Inu no Taisho was the true Hellhound.

At that moment, Harry also wished that he could meet this changeling inuyōkai, if only to bring back information for Salazar. However, the changeling in the document had vanished after the battles that the Inu no Taisho had fought in and they had found no more documentation. Although that wasn't surprising. The only reason Salazar had found the documentation that he had was because it had been locked within an airtight container that had been found within a cave some hundred miles away from where he had lived as a child. Normal documentation hadn't happened until after the Warring Era had ended.

Salazar had talked about more than just the yōkai though. He had talked about etiquette that nobles had to know and all the tricks of the trade that nobles learned at their father's knee. As a noble born, Harry had to learn those tricks and trades, even with his muggleborn mother. Salazar had even urged him to go to the goblins for a visit. They knew of a ritual that would cleanse the muggle taint within his blood. It had actually been a shock to realize that muggleborn witches and wizards were actually born from squibs and that mixing with the muggles had left a taint within the blood that prevented the full abilities of the magical blood to appear within the child. However, with a simple fee, the goblins were always more than happy to cleanse the taint. When Harry had asked whether it was the taint that made Salazar hate muggles and their offspring or something else that had happened, Salazar had been confused. When Harry had explained how history had been written, Salazar had laughed. After he finished laughing, he explained that what had been described sounded more like his older sibling than he himself.

Salazar had only wanted to collect the muggleborn early so that they could teach them from an early age and not have to worry so much about the muggles finding the castle. After all, imperio could only work until they were released from it and then the muggles came back with anger and weapons. The creation of the confounding charm had been a lifesaver for the school, having been worked into the wards so that muggles believed that they had something more important to do. The enemy Salazar had sacrificed his life to protect Hogwarts from had been yōkai demons, those who were the lowest of the demon levels. Since his sacrifice, no low life demon like the attackers of long ago had ever stepped foot on Hogwarts property again, until the old manipulative goat had brought the troll. A troll, surprisingly, was an offspring of the oni yōkai and a giant. They were bred for brawn, not brains. Once the old goat had brought one on the grounds, the ward Salazar had fueled with his death had weakened. Soon, the yōkai demons would be able to enter the grounds again. Knowing that information, Salazar had decided that he was going to help train Harry. Harry had already gotten the hand to hand and weapon training that Salazar would have wanted so Salazar was going to introduce more weapons to his new student as well as more ways to fight in hand to hand situations. First, though, a visit to the goblins. The taint needed to be cleansed for some of the styles and some of the weapons and an added bonus was that goblins could test for Harry's ancestry as well, to see if Harry would need to prepare for a painful inheritance. The only downside of the more modern technology that the muggles had now was that it prevented any yōkai inheritance from fully appearing, meaning he might have the most basic of the ability if he had yōkai blood but even if he was a full yōkai born child, he would never be able to take the form because of the technology interfering with the yōkai waves. After hearing that, Harry had sent a message, very politely worded, that requested the usage of the ancestry blood test and the minor muggle taint removal he had within his blood.

* * *

 **Alright second chapter done. Yes, I went and made Hermione and Albus related. Yes, Hermione and Ron are going to be bad in this fic, so is Albus. Yes, I went and gave the Dursley's alternative names. I think they're accurate. Yes, my Harry is more Slytherin than Gryffindor. Yes, Dursley household taught Harry tricks. Yes, he's a lord. Anymore questions that I didn't answer that you are curious about. Review and if it doesn't give the story away too much I will reply. I want you all to keep coming back so no spoilers. Oh yes, and I'm posting a poll on my profile because I can't decide if I want all Weasleys bad, or if I want to save some of them because they are actually Prewetts and obliviated and forced to believe that they are now Weasleys. Plus, if I make them good, are they to be demons, not demons or what. It'll be on my profile, you'll pick a number. Display will describe choice actions and you all choose alright? I'll do the poll first and then post this. Oh yes, and if you don't know what some of the Japanese words are by now, review and I'll make sure to tell you. Hopefully it displays on my profile page, first time doing a poll. If it doesn't then, I'll do an edit on this chapter and place the poll here, even if I think it might be against the rules, I would like the opinions.**

 **Sayonara. SF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry that this was so late. I had not expected classes to become so overwhelming but its college. Of course they become overwhelming. Anyway, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far. The poll that was posted is now gone. The results: Twins, along with Bill and Charlie, are good. They are also Prewett and obliviated. However, the choice of them being hanyō or yōkai was close. So, I'm going to give you all one more chance with it. I'll put the vote both on my profile and I will also take answers given by review. So, the poll is: Will the twins, Bill and Charlie be hanyō or full yōkai? The forms are set as the twins being foxes and Bill being a Quetzalcoatl with Charlie as a Dragon. Vote either in review or the profile. I'm also going to be accepting ideas for other people that you as my readers might want as either hanyō or full yōkai in reviews. Also on whether you want those people to travel along with Harry and the other three when they enter the Feudal era or if you want them to stay in the future. I will post the query of whether you want them to travel or not on my profile when I take down the** **hanyō or full** **yōkai poll.** **Now that all of that is out of the way. Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **I don't wanna fight no more**_

 _ **Even when the waves get rough**_

 _ **I don't wanna see the day**_

 _ **We say we've had enough**_

 **Battleship—Daughtry**

Harry shook his head, giving up on trying to read the runes on the wall for the moment. Salazar had said that the protection of the runes was the fact that if anyone tried to read them too closely then they would begin to have flashbacks of other things. He headed for the mouth of the head, easily hissing the password needed to get in. Honestly, the ego Riddle must have possessed when he was younger to have changed the password to what it was now.

Clambering inside of the mouth, Harry began to climb the slightly steep slide like staircase, built more like a rock climbing wall than a staircase. Salazar was determined to label it as a staircase though, so staircase it was. Luckily there was no basilisk in here anymore. Honestly, Salazar had complained for hours on end when he had heard from Harry that there had been a basilisk. Despite popular belief, it had not been placed here by Salazar. In fact, there had been no animals in here when he had sacrificed himself and he had already tracked down the other portraits of the Founders to find that they had never placed any animals in here either. So, somehow, a basilisk had managed to get into the Chamber and no one had ever known about it until Riddle managed to set it free and control it. That had not put Salazar in a good mood, at all.

Harry shoved that thought away as well. No need to revisit the six hour, give or take a few, rant that had followed that discovery. Surprisingly, a basilisk was not a yōkai, no matter how large it was. It was simply a very dangerous magical beast. Harry wasn't quite sure that he believed Salazar when he claimed that the Nundu was also simply a magical beast, albeit with a very dangerous poison. Even Salazar had looked slightly uncertain with that claim, so Harry was planning on taking it with a grain of salt.

Harry was knocked out of his musings this time. Banging his head on the ledge tended to do that if he was thinking while climbing. Rubbing his head idly, he hauled himself up onto the ledge and entered the real Chamber. Looking around, he was once again struck by the beauty of this place.

Jade curtains covered the walls, hiding tapestries instead of windows, with small silver cords ready to pull them apart with the slightest twitch. The ceiling was a dark green marble with silver threads running throughout it, same with the floor. There were seven doors going out of this room, not including the exit. The one closest to the exit was the potions room, decorated similar to a muggle laboratory if Harry thought about it long enough. The door opposite that was the ritual room. Reinforced with lots of stone, the ritual room was used for blood rune rituals mostly. To the left of the potions room, and across from a large jade curtain covering a tapestry, was the sitting room. That was the room where Salazar's portrait actually hung, almost directly beneath the Great Hall too. There were five chairs in there, all a teal and turquoise mix. There was also a large table in the middle. Harry always joked that the sitting room was the infiltration room. Considering the fact that the walls of the sitting room were covered in small runes that connected to matching runes all over the castle that could be used to gather information Harry didn't think he was too far off the mark. There was another door in there, but Harry had never been in there. The gym door was located right next to the tapestry that the sitting room was across from. The gym was rather large, able to hold a full running track with a large grassy part in the middle that Salazar used as sword practice. To the side of the running track was a roped off lake that was the length of a summer swimming lane* and the width of the straight way for the track. There was also a hot spring located next to the lake. Harry was pretty sure that it wasn't a natural spring but it certainly looked like it. There was a trapdoor next to the hot spring but Harry had never actually gone down into it. Opposite the Gym room was the bedroom. The bedroom was actually not any shade of green. In fact, it was purple and black, black walls with purple shades. The bed inside was made of ebony wood with purple covers, both light and dark purple. Harry wasn't too sure what else was in there besides the bed and the dresser. Usually he was only in there to change clothes inside the massive bathroom that matched the bedroom. Next to the bedroom was the study. Massive desk, ebony wood of course. Harry was pretty sure all of the wood in the Chamber was ebony. Very comfy chair to go with it, though. There were two chairs placed in front of the desk and there were tapestries everywhere. Well, Salazar actually called them wall scrolls but Harry was calling them tapestries. The walls were painted a light shade of emerald and the fake window showed off the castle from a sky view looking down. Actually, it wasn't just the castle, it was all of the grounds, including Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest. Harry had pointed out the fact that Hogsmeade wasn't actually part of the grounds and got the unpleasant information that it actually was once where the stables and outdoor classes had been held.

Harry sighed as he called out

"Sal. Where are you?"

The door of the study opened slowly, informing Harry where he would find his mentor.

Harry darted over, closing the door behind him, and saw his mentor sitting at the desk, the window on tracking mode.

The window actually had multiple modes. The sky mode, tracking mode, zoom mode, blueprint mode, and path mode. Tracking mode was when the people within were shown as red dots with names and the buildings became translucent. Zoom mode was when the image focused close up in a certain area. Blueprint mode was when the entire area was shown as how it was built. Path mode was when the different paths were showing and one could plan their route to get somewhere based upon its information.

Salazar glanced up from the paperwork on his desk and nodded toward a sealed letter.

"The goblins have responded, Harry."

Harry walked over to the desk and grabbed the letter, hopping up onto one of the chairs in front of the desk to read it. Studying it, Harry smirked slightly at how it had been worded. Full of politeness, they had ordered him to be at the bank in three days by two in the afternoon. If he didn't show up, then they would assume that he was another one of those time waster type of wizard, no doubt. Harry passed the letter back to Salazar and asked

"So, what is the plan going to be?"

Salazar frowned thoughtfully and said

"Well, we have to get you out of the castle at lunch for you to get there in time. However, unless we can actually halt all of the classes, or manage to find you a time turner, you will be easily missed…"

Harry grinned suddenly, alerting Salazar that his student was having one of his prank ideas

"A way to stop classes? Oh, that could easily be arranged…with a little help."

* * *

Harry snuck into the nearly deserted Common Room. Normally, it would be filled with more people but at eleven thirty on a class night it was mostly empty. Only one of the upper years was still awake and they were seated at one of the tables in the room to work on their homework. Harry made sure that he was silent as he ghosted up the stairs to the dorm room and opened it before slipping inside.

Inside was loud from the red head stalker's snores. Seriously, how others could sleep was a mystery. Unless, of course, they placed silencing spells on their curtains like Harry always did when he was sleeping. That was a large possibility and something that would not surprise him. Sometimes he wondered how their house managed to stay standing with the racket. He was getting distracted again, though. What was he here for…ah yes, pranks.

Harry didn't truly try to be quiet this time, easily threading his way over to where the pranks were, the stalker's trunk, muttering to himself about how lazy the stalker had to be to have all of his dirty clothes strung everywhere, even with the house elves cleaning up during classes and even folding clothes. Opening the unlocked trunk, he gingerly picked through the mess until he found the jackpot. An entire box of prank items from the stalker's twin siblings. Filching them all was out of the question. No, doing that would make them cautious. No, just a couple, just enough to ensure his visit to the goblins remained quiet. Just a couple of fireworks, trick wands, and even that new hologram one. That would allow the visit a bit longer leeway. Oh, this was shaping up to be a blast.

* * *

Harry placed the stolen items on the desk in front of Salazar, nearly vibrating off of his seat in excitement. This was going to be so much fun. Salazar looked through the items, smirking at the hologram one.

"Yes, this will do quite well. We can prepare some harmless potions that will react quite badly when paired with fireworks, and these trick wands can be used to keep the professors unable to tame the chaos. The hologram can be used to appear like you for brief moments of time if needed. However, we could plan this for the weekend, appear to get you splattered with the volatile potions and have you vanish until Monday, when the potions and pranks will cease."

Harry pouted slightly

"Why wait to set them off on the day I have to go to Gringotts? If we set them off tomorrow, then I can spend Thursday learning with you."

Salazar shook his head and said

"The bastard, as you prefer to call him, will be leaving for an emergency conference tomorrow night. If he finds out about this prank before he is inside the conference, then he will be able to return and ruin it somehow. Once he is in that conference, early Friday morning, he will be unreachable until Tuesday evening. Doing it the day you will be going into Gringotts is the best option."

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew that Salazar's option was best but it was three days until Friday. He had to spend those with the traitors. He despised having to deal with them.

* * *

Wednesday began with the agony that was Divination. Seriously, how could anyone stand to be in the suffocating room that the bat crazy professor had in the tower? He almost always wanted to open the window and just lean out to get the fresh air. Heck, he would almost take polluted air as well by this point. It would be about the same as trying to breathe through all the stuffiness of the perfumes. He almost always wanted to skip this class, but if he did, Salazar might punish him. Although Salazar might actually agree with him on this one. Plus, he had to sit next to the traitor. Thankfully only one in this class but still. They were also covering palm reading. Who really cared what palm readings were? Well, besides this professor. Was she even qualified to be a professor? Seriously, he could almost smell the sherry coming off of her. Thankfully, he didn't have to suffer a double of this at the moment.

As soon as the bell rang, Harry bolted out of there, planning on hiding for the break before Transfiguration. How to avoid both traitors…ah, the library, history section to be exact. Even the bookworm traitor had only gone there once and that was back in first year. Dodging through the crowds, Harry slipped inside of the library, easily sneaking over to where the history books were placed. As usual the dust was almost everywhere in this section. Even the librarian almost never ventured over this way. Harry settled on one of the comfy chairs set in the corner. Horrible section this may be, but it had the best comfy chairs in the library. Harry was already convinced that they had been moved here because of the dragon librarian. She hated having people loitering in the library, especially if they weren't doing schoolwork. Setting the alarm spell so that he wouldn't be late for Transfiguration, Harry leaned back and thought over the plan Salazar and him had come up with.

Salazar was going to brew some prank potions he and Godric had used on Helga and Rowena. All Harry had wanted to hear about those had been the fact that they had been ill for a couple of days. He had not wanted to learn that they had become purple with green spots that could only sing limericks. Nor had he wanted to know the retaliation prank by the two girls that made Godric and Salazar talk in rhyme and walk backward every fifth step and sideways every twelfth step. Not to mention the fact that after a few hours they began to speak backwards too. He had so not wanted to know that. He was just glad that he had avoided finding out how exactly Salazar knew that mixing them with fireworks would cause the potions to become even worse. All he needed to know was that the reactions got a lot worse if mixed with a firework and not how Salazar knew that. Bad enough that he had learned what the prank potions were sure to do to anyone who got splattered with them.

Harry froze, his thoughts focusing on the sound of someone coming closer to his hiding spot. Snapping his eyes open, he twisted his wand into the movements of the disillusionment charm and tapped his head. Feeling the odd sensation that went along with the charm, he relaxed slightly. Now, no one would be able to see him if they came into the history section.

Moments later, a young first year crept into the area, trying not to sneeze at all of the dust. He glanced through a few of the books and grabbed one on the goblin rebellion. With the book retrieved, the boy left the history section.

Harry allowed the disillusionment charm to drop, sighing softly as he felt the alarm for the end of break vibrate his wand. Time for Transfiguration and the joys of being stuck with the traitors again.

* * *

Harry breathed a silent sigh. He was honestly so tempted to strangle someone by now. Luckily, all he had to do was live through dinner and Astronomy and then he could sleep. Transfiguration hadn't been so bad, McGonagall was a good professor, keeping sharp eyes on everyone to ensure they were working. Glutton Traitor had tried talking a few times but Harry had brushed it off to carefully focus on attempting to make the spell, vanishing currently, work properly. Of course, it might work better if he wasn't purposefully messing it up. That had halted any attempts at talking for that class. Herbology he normally spent as close to Neville as possible. He was the herbology whiz, and it also kept him away from the traitors for that class. Oh no, his problem today had been lunch. Glutton sitting next to him on one side and Bookworm on the other side. Chattering on and on, always careful to not let anything important slip. Their voices grated on his ears after a while. Dinner was going to be a nightmare. Luckily, they couldn't talk to him during the practical Astronomy classes, and the theory class wasn't until Friday. He almost couldn't wait.

* * *

Thursday was almost unbearable when it did come around. After being bugged most of yesterday, he had been forced to hurry through his homework and dumb it down enough so that no one would catch on. Nightmares, honestly. Now it was time for the horror of the classes, Potions. He could do potions quite well, thanks to Salazar. However, that was only when the Bat of the Dungeon wasn't stalking around and allowing for others to subtly toss in wrong ingredients. With old Batty and wrong ingredients, well, his potions certainly looked awful. They reeked too. Next was going to be naptime with Binns, all before lunch. Of course after lunch was going to be Defense and then Charms. Which meant his afternoon was going to be spent with the Pink Toad and then the awesome Flitwick. At least the day would end well…right?

)()()()()()

He had been wrong. The traitors had spent most of Charms whispering to him, Bookworm trying to convince him to teach a Defense group of a couple of people. That would be Bookworm speak for most of the school probably. Plus he also had detentions with the Pink Toad. More blood writing, oh joy.

* * *

Finally. The day had come. Friday morning. The day he could escape the traitors for the weekend. All he had to do was get through the free period until lunch. Then the plan would begin.

)()()()()()

Harry was irritated during lunch. Not because of the food, no way. No, the food was marvelous. No, it was the company that he had to suffer through. He hated that he had to pretend to still be friends with the traitors but if he wanted to stay under the radar, then the traitors he had to be friends with. At least Pink Toad was helpful with the blood quill filled detentions. If Salazar hadn't actually gone off on a long extended rant after that first detention had ended with him going to visit the Chamber, then Harry wouldn't even know anything about the blood quill. And speaking of Salazar, it was almost time for the distraction. Just a few more moments and he could be gone until Monday morning. Peering around, checking to ensure that everyone was where they were supposed to be, Harry allowed a thin pulse of his magic to find the spy mark he had just so happened to sit right next to. All his magic had to do was brush against it and the mark down below in the infiltration room would light up, signaling Salazar that it was time for the pranks to begin. With a hidden smirk, Harry began to silently count.

 _Three…two…one…now._

With a loud crackle, the pranks began with a bang, literally. The entire Hall cleared out within moments, running from the chaos that had been set off in the form of fireworks and potions mixing together in a bad way. Harry dipped, swerved, and slipped through the crowd, waiting only long enough to set off the hologram, which became splattered with some of the potion/firework chaos. He could already see others who had been hit as well. Swiftly ducking his way out of the chaotic grouping of panicked students he easily made it one of the unmarked passageways near the Great Hall that led into the village. After that, thanks to Salazar teaching him how to use the old method of traveling called shifting, he simply shifted from Hogsmeade to the transportation room of Gringotts with a slight whistle of displaced wind.

()()()()()()

Harry appeared within Gringotts with another soft whistle, landing in one of the marked zones that dotted the room that the goblins had reluctantly built. He glanced around, knowing that there was a goblin guard in the room somewhere. Sure enough, in the far corner was the guard, face as impassive as any other goblin's face when forced to deal with the upstarts that they named wizards. Harry politely bowed to the goblin, knowing better than to try to talk to him. He would only get glared at.

The goblin guard studied him for a moment and the bowed slightly back before motioning toward the opening wall.

"Enter into Gringotts."

Harry bowed once more before leaving the chamber, entering into the main hall of Gringotts.

 **That's the chapter end. Next chapter will see the test done on Harry and possibly some other things. The way I have this story planned out, this is going to be a long one. So, for the time being, this and Beyond the River are going to be the only stories I work on. The others I will get back to later. Thank you for reading and until next time.**

 **Sayonara**

 **SF~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I have absolutely no good excuse for being this late in updating. I could claim school but that is just a convenient excuse. Anyway, AN at the bottom, really big help if you read it, but I doubt most of you will, and enjoy the chapter.**

 _It's another bad dream_

 _Poison in my bloodstream_

 _I'm dying but I can't scream_

 _Will you show me the way?_

 **Wolf Bite by Owl City (Nightcore version or not)**

Harry smiled slightly as he saw the normal activity in Gringotts. He hadn't actually been here since he blew up "Aunt Marge" before his third year. Ah, good times.

Banishing that thought out of his mind, he quietly got into the shortest waiting line he could find. Glancing at the watch that Salazar had rigged to work around magic, he took note of the time, before focusing on who was around.

Plenty of goblins, considering this was Gringotts, lots of stuck up wizards who had to wait for the goblins to be ready for them. Harry was honestly beginning to think that the goblins kept them all waiting simply to amuse themselves. If it was, then they must be really bored here, or else they just took amusement from ensuring that wizards were quite unwilling to be here for too long. Neither of the answers would surprise him, to be honest. With the Ministry of Magic being as bigoted as possible against goblins and then with the bastard goat keeping Binns teaching 'History', i.e. Goblin Wars, well, he really couldn't blame the goblins for what they did to entertain themselves. Harry focused back into what was going on around him when the person in front of him reached the desk. He kept one ear open as the goblin motioned for a cart goblin to take the customer to his vault and then made sure to bow before approaching the desk.

The goblin eyed him for a moment, an appreciative gleam in his eye as he barked out

"What is your business in Gringott's today?"

Harry pulled the message that they had sent him out of his pocket and handed it over to the goblin as he said

"I requested a blood cleansing as soon as possible and Gringott's was kind enough to agree. I await the higher ups at their pleasure."

The goblin grinned as he noted the time on the missive compared to the current time. They preferred it when their customers were as polite and prompt as this one was. He was even twenty minutes early and didn't mind waiting. The goblin handed back the missive and said

"Wait over there and they will be with you when they have the time."

Harry bowed again in acknowledgement and said

"May the blood of your enemies coat your blades and the gold of your trade keep you well."

The goblin nodded back and said

"May the honor of your line keep you well in times of strife."

Harry moved out of the line to ensure that the goblin could get back to work as he moved over to the waiting area off to the side of the counters. He settled himself on one of the chairs and allowed himself to drop into a slight meditative trance.

()()()()()

Harry looked up from his meditative trance as the door at the back opened to allow a goblin to come through. The goblin glanced around and focused upon him. Harry immediately stood up and walked over, bowing as he got within fifteen feet of the goblin, the approved distance for politeness, and said

"May the blood of your enemy keep you hale as the gold of your trade keep you well, Master Goblin."

The goblin studied him for a moment and then said

"And may your vault overflow with your riches, Mr. Potter. You have requested a blood cleansing?"

Harry nodded and said

"Yes I did, Master Goblin. May I request your name?"

The goblin motioned for him to follow him as he said

"My name is Axeshatter, Mr. Potter. The elders are ready for your cleansing in the ritual room."

Harry nodded as he said

"My thanks, Master Axeshatter. Might I inquire as to the cost of a normal blood cleansing?"

Axeshatter glanced at him for a moment and then said

"A blood cleansing is fifty galleons, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and said

"May I offer three hundred galleons instead as a sign of my gratitude on the speed of Gringotts setting up the ritual as well as to thank the elders for performing the cleansing?"

Axeshatter grinned ferally and said

"Gringotts appreciates your generosity, Mr. Potter."

Harry bowed his head slightly in a show of respect and silenced himself for the remainder of the walk to the ritual room.

()()()()()()

Harry entered the ritual room behind Axeshatter, maintaining a respectful distance as Axeshatter walked up to the group of elders. After a burst of the goblin language, one of the elders walked over to him, stopping at the fifteen feet that was polite. Harry once again bowed, repeating the greeting that he had given Axeshatter. The elder returned the greeting and motioned for him to remove his clothes and stand in the center of the room. Harry quickly obliged, removing his clothes and placing them on a bench where they would not get in the way before he took his place in the middle of the ritual runes. He studied them for a moment, recognizing them as different from the ones Sal was teaching him, before the elder from before called out

"We will begin the cleansing now, Mr. Potter. There may be a bit of pain but that is normal."

Harry nodded and said

"I am ready, Master Goblin Elder."

The elders moved into positions on the ritual runes and they began to glow as the goblins began to chant in an eerie language that seemed to make Harry's bones resonate with each syllable. At first, the resonance was only a pleasant buzz in his bones and blood, and then it began to be a bit tingly. The glowing runes got a bit brighter as the tingling sensation he was experiencing because of the chanting and the ritual got worse. Now it felt like millions of needles were jabbing themselves into his skin and bones. His skin was beginning to look a bit red, the tainted blood rising to expel itself from his pores. The runes glowed even brighter as the pain became knives instead of needles as the blood began to seep from his pores. By this point, he was biting his tongue to avoid crying out. When the knives became superheated daggers Harry could no longer hold silent. The tainted blood began to pour out of his mouth as well, cutting off the sound he could have given off just before the runes stopped glowing and the blood stopped flowing from his pores and mouth. He coughed up the last of the tainted blood as the ritual runes cooled down. He looked at the floor around him to see the runes disintegrating the tainted blood that had been ejected from him. He masked a shudder at all of the blood that was there and wobbled over to the bench where he had left his clothes as soon as the Elder nodded for him to move. Axeshatter walked over to him with a goblet of blood replenisher to build his blood back up to normal levels. Harry murmured his thanks before downing the liquid. After five years of drinking potions, his tastebuds didn't even give a token protest to the disgusting taste of the potion. He handed the goblet back to Axeshatter and waved his hand to rid his body of the drying blood coating his skin. Once his skin had been cleared of blood, he slipped back into his clothes and walked over to the elders to thank them for their aid. After that, Axeshatter and him left the ritual room and headed to the Potter account manager's office.

()()()()()()

Harry halted a few steps behind Axeshatter when the goblin paused just shy of fifteen feet from a large group of goblin guards in the Manager hallway. Raised voices coming from the room they were guarding sent alarm bells ringing in Harry. Goblins, as far as he and Sal were aware, almost never shouted unless something had gone wrong or they were in a battle. The sounds coming from the room were not the sounds of fighting. The sudden silencing of one of the voices had his eyes narrowing in contemplation. Just what exactly was going on?

The door to the now silent room suddenly opened, allowing for a finely dressed goblin bearing a bloody sword, that he was cleaning with a torn off piece of fabric, to leave the room. The goblin looked at one of the guards and murmured something in the goblin tongue before the guard bowed and entered the room with one of the other guards. The near silent gasp from Axeshatter brought Harry's attention back to him to see him kneeling on the floor. Harry immediately followed his example, knowing that whoever this goblin was, he was important and high ranking. In fact, kneeling was only done by goblins if they were to be killed or if they met…the manager of the Gringotts that they were located at. He suddenly had a bit of a bad feeling. What else was going on with his vaults besides having money stolen from them?

The finely dressed goblin walked over to Axeshatter and barked out an order in the goblin language with Axeshatter quickly answering. The goblin then turned his attention to Harry and said

"You are the Potter heir, correct?"

Harry nodded, keeping his head bowed in respect as he said

"Yes, sir."

The goblin huffed softly and said

"Get up, both of you. My patience is only so large and that… _thing_ …that I just finished with has already drained a large amount of it."

Axeshatter and Harry both stood up, not wanting the head manager to get even more irritated than he already seemed to be. The goblin nodded in satisfaction as soon as they both stood up and said

"Would you please follow me to my office? I have a few things to discuss with you, heir Potter. Axeshatter, please return to…actually, if Heir Potter agrees you may come as well."

Harry nodded his assent and motioned for Axeshatter to come as well when the head manager began to walk down the hall. His guards, minus the two on cleanup duty, fell in step behind the three. They walked in silence through the Manager Hall until they came to the end of the hall, where the Head Manager's office was. The head manager opened the door and motioned for Harry and Axeshatter to go in first. Once they had entered, he turned to the guards and gave a few short orders before he entered the room, leaving the guards outside the door. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the desk, nonchalantly shifting the battleax leaning against the desk to the side so that he wouldn't trip over it while walking. He sat down and studied Harry for a moment, ignoring Axeshatter, before he said

"My name is Arrowstrike. I am the Head manager at the Britain Gringotts…and I owe you an apology. The former manager of your estate has met with an unfortunate accident and it was discovered that not only was he allowing the 'esteemed' Headmaster of Hogwarts access to your vaults, but he was also allowing for the fingers of others to slip into your vaults for a bit of cash. As such, we will be forcing a deep scan of what your vault should have and what it is missing. We are willing to do so for all of the vaults you are entitled to access for a small fee, but the Potter vaults will be done free of charge as our way of apologizing."

Harry thought for a moment, sneaking a glance at the stunned Axeshatter before he focused on the issue at hand.

"Master Arrowstrike, what would the fee for deep scanning all of the vaults be?"

Arrowstrike narrowed his eyes slightly and said

"Ten galleons a scan. The full price won't be known until a blood test is done."

Harry contemplated his options for a moment longer and then said

"May I get the blood test done before giving you my answer?"

Arrowstrike grinned and said

"Of course you may, Heir Potter. All I need from you is thirteen drops of blood."

Arrowstrike held out a ceremonial dagger with a matching bowl for the blood test. Harry carefully placed the bowl in front of him and sliced his palm to allow for the blood. The blood pooled in the middle of his palm before he allowed the blood to run down his hand into the bowl. Once thirteen drops had fallen into the bowl, the blade flashed and the cut was healed, the blood still in his hand vanishing along with it. Harry passed the now clean blade and the bowl back to Arrowstrike, who proceeded to pour a potion that he had pulled from within his desk into the bowl to mix with the blood. After a few minutes, he placed a small pure white scroll into the mixture and waited for the scroll to suck in the liquid. Harry studied the procedure, curious as to how it was done. Arrowstrike raised an eyebrow at the interest shown before he plucked the now black and red edged grey scroll out of the empty bowl. He carefully unraveled it and placed it on the desk so that Harry could see it. Harry leaned in close to read it over.

 _ **Name:**_

 _Harry Alioth James Evans Potter (Bound Changeling Shadow inuyōkai)_

 _ **Father:**_

 _James Algol Charlus Peverell Potter (Bound Shadow inu-hanyō)_

 _ **Mother:**_

 _Lillith Marie Potter neé Evans (Bound Crimson inu-hanyō)_

 _ **Grandfather(s):**_

 _Charlus Hagan Potter (Bound Shadow inuyōkai)_

 _Herold Evans (Sealed Shadow inu-hanyō)_

 _ **Grandmother(s):**_

 _Dorea Merga Potter neé Black (Bound Shadow inuyōkai)_

 _Marie Anthony Evans neé Crest (Sealed Shadow inu-hanyō)_

 _ **Godfather(s):**_

 _Sirius Arcturus Orion Black (Bound Shadow inuyōkai)_

 _Severus Corvus Snape (Bound Karasu yōkai)_

 _Remus Numitor Lupin (Bound Ōkami yōkai)_

 _ **Godmother(s):**_

 _Alkes 'Alice' Elladora Longbottom neé Black (Bound Kodama yōkai)_

 _ **Family:**_

 _Petunia Dursley neé Evans (Sealed shadow inu- hanyō, Aunt, alive)_

 _Dudley Dursley (Squib, Cousin, alive)_

 _Neville Frank Longbottom (Bound Kodama_ _yōkai, Cousin, alive)_

 _Hadar (yōkai, Unknown, alive)_

 _ **Bloodlines:**_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _The Archaic House of Peverell_

 _The Noble House of Evans_

 _The Founding House of Gryffindor_

 _The Founding House of Slytherin_

 _The Most Obscure House of Crest_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _Boy who Lived vault_

 _Potter vault (limited)_

 _Potter Trust vault_

 _Evans vault_

 _Black vault (limited)_

 _Peverell vault (limited)_

 _Gryffindor vault (limited pending)_

 _Slytherin vault (limited pending)_

 _Crest vault (limited)_

 _Crest Trust vault_

 _ **Gifts (Current):**_

 _Mage Sight (blocked-95%) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Shadow Travel (Blocked 100%) (Unknown)_

 _Yōkai form(s) (Blocked 100%) (Unknown)_

 _Runes (Blocked 85%) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mind Magic (Blocked 95%) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Sensing (Blocked 100%) (Unknown)_

 _Parsel abilities (Speaking-Blocked 85%, Magic-100% blocked) (Albus Dumbledore, Unknown)_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts (Blocked 60%) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Potions (Blocked 90%) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_

 _Loyalty Potion (100% broken) (Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mistrust Slytherins (90% broken) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Attitude Adjustment (100% broken) (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Heritage Block (100% broken) (Albus Dumbledore)_

Harry stared at the scroll for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. Shocked, anger, surprise, all of those emotions he was feeling but there was something more that he was feeling. He just didn't know how to describe it. The sound of Arrowstrike talking brought him back to the present.

"We are not able to give you the Lordship rings until you are sixteen, per Wizarding Law for the Last in Line Lordships, but we can help in slowly unblocking the gifts that we can unblock. Those have a fee of fifteen galleons each. If you decide to deep scan your vaults, you will lose access to the vaults until the deep scan is finished. Depending on which vault is being scanned, that could take anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of months."

Harry tilted his head slightly as he went over his options. If he did the deep scans on all of his vaults, then, excluding the Potter vaults, it would cost about eighty galleons. Unlocking the gifts that they were able to, the ones locked by the Headmaster, would be about ninety galleons. Combined together, that was about 170 galleons without any tips for the goblins. Not tipping them was out of the question, unless he wanted them rather made at him, but over-tipping had to be avoided because then they would start to consider him a pushover. So, he had to make an even amount of tipping to get this to work. 10 galleons for every twenty galleons of the cost of the combined was too little and fifty galleons per twenty was too much. So, if he wanted to be fair and not seem to be a pushover, it would be best to give each goblin a twenty five galleon tip for every twenty galleons of the combined cost. So, 170 galleons had eight full twenties and one ten So, already, that's a 200 galleon tip for each goblin to keep them all happy. However, he needs to tip for the ten as well but not at the full twenty, so he could allow for fifteen for the last ten galleons which would be a total of 215 galleons for each goblin as a tip plus the 170 for the process. Now, depending on how many goblins were used for the deep scanning and the unlocking of the gifts, this endeavor could get really expensive quick. First, he needed to know how many goblins would be working on these endeavors.

"Master Arrowstrike, how many goblins would be needed for the deep scans?"

Arrowstrike thought for a moment and then said

"For all of your vaults, including the Potter vaults, it would be twenty of them each for it to be finished in a timely manner."

Harry nodded slowly, mentally calculating the tip expense alone, and then asked

"What about for the unlocking of the gifts?"

Arrowstrike quickly said

"A full team of seven each to ensure that they are as unlocked as we can get them."

Harry thought through his calculations. Tips for the deep scanning was about 43,000 galleons, not including the combined cost of paying for the deep scans. The tips for the unlocking of the gifts in total was coming out to about 9,030, so all in all, if he did the deep scans and the unlocking of the gifts, it came out to tips being about 52,030 galleons not including the costs of 170 galleons to actually pay for the unlocking and the deep scans. He was going to need to know how much money he had before he did anything with this nightmare. Harry looked at Arrowstrike and asked

"Master Arrowstrike, may I please know my finances at the moment before I make the decision whether to do the unblocking and deep scans?"

Arrowstrike grinned and opened the scroll a bit farther to show the total income worth of his vaults as well as the amount of galleons the investments were pulling in daily. It took a few minutes for Harry to get over the fact that a) he was very rich, b) the amount of money for the nightmare of deep scanning and unblocking that he was thinking about getting was nothing on the amount of galleons he got daily simply from interest, and c) he was very, very stinking rich. Harry tore his eyes away from the money figure and looked at Arrowstrike

"I would like the deep scan and unblocking of the gifts please. All of the vaults and each of the gifts you can get off. Each goblin that works gets a 215 galleon tip for each job they do. Before the deep scans though, I would like to draw some money out to tide me over until I can get into the vaults again, please."

Arrowstrike nodded and said

"That can be arranged, but first, you need another account manager for the Potter vaults. The Black vaults have Bloodrage manning them, the Peverell vault has Stoneshatter, Gryffindor has Bonebreaker, and Slytherin has Skullbasher. The Crest vaults have Ironhook attending to them, with his kin Griphook learning to man them after him, so that is in good hands. All we need is the Potter vaults to be taken care of. Do you have any preferences, Heir Potter?"

Harry shook his head and said

"I trust your judgement, Master Arrowstrike."

Arrowstrike grinned and said

"Then we will assign Axeshatter as the Potter account manager and we will have all six of the goblins attending to your vaults check in with me every three months to check on how the vaults are being run."

Harry nodded in respect to Arrowstrike's decision.

 **Alright, we're going to halt right there, because otherwise this chapter will get a lot longer than I planned. For the poll, they are going to be full yōkai in their respective creature. This means I now get to try to figure out the marking that they all get too. Yay! The next poll going up is in regards to other allies. When the Twins, Bill, Charlie, and Harry go to the past, do we want the allies to go with them, or remain in the future, or a bit of both? Vote on the poll at the top of my page and I will do my best to get the next chapter up sooner than this one is going up. The next chapter will be containing clothing shopping, of which I am not going to try to explain too in depth because I have no fashion sense according to…a lot of people, the twins appearing, and their blood test/cleansings. Depending on how far in that I get, Bill and/or Charlie may make an appearance. Any questions about what happened within this chapter, review and I will get back with you as soon as I can with as good of an answer that I can give.**

 **Until next time.**

 **SF~**


End file.
